


Kill Me With A Living Death

by Charliedrawsinclass (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Angst and Romance, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Kind of post season four, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Minor Querl Dox/Nia Nal, POV Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorps, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Charliedrawsinclass
Summary: One moment, Kara Danvers has it all: supportive friends and family, a dream job as a prolific journalist, and an even more prolific job as Supergirl, defender of National City. The next moment, the world dissolves into chaos. A horrible virus ravages the population overnight, turning the living into walking corpses, hungry for the taste of flesh.Wracked with guilt over letting humanity down, Kara manages to band together with some of the most important people in her life—including Lena Luthor. But this new post-apocalyptic world poses many challenges, challenges that even the superpowered among them struggle to overcome—survival, threats around every corner, questions of morality and justice, and love. To Kara Danvers, love proves to be the biggest struggle of all, as she wrestles with the dichotomy of protecting those she loves and protecting them from perhaps the biggest threat to them—herself.Or, the Supercorp zombie apocalypse au that no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

I was trapped. 

And no, I don’t mean that I was just stuck in a bad situation. I don’t mean that I knew things were going to be okay because my sister and my best friends and team members always have my back. And I certainly don’t mean that things _ might have _been looking bleak at the moment but I just had to have faith and believe in myself, because I’m Supergirl, and saving the day is just what I do. 

When I say that I was trapped, I mean that I was completely, utterly, royally fucking screwed. 

There was no getting out of this one. Supergirl couldn’t help me. Supergirl had flown the coop. It was just me, little Kara, cowering in an alley in some unknown borough of National City. My back was up against a grimy brick wall, every muscle, every atom of my body threatening to give up on me at any moment, turning my own biology against me. I was very aware of the incessant throbbing in my thigh where the Kryptonite shard was still lodged, just like how I was very aware of the mob of dead-heads marching towards me, blocking the only exit and my only chance of escape. Their eyes were blank and their teeth were snapping, hungry for a taste of Kryptonian flesh. 

See what I mean? Royally fucking screwed. 

*

I wondered how long it had been since the outbreak. At least a month. Probably two. Autumn was slowly frosting over, I knew that. We felt it every night, weeping through our coats, the dampness taking longer and longer to shake off each morning. Soon, it would be winter, and none of us knew what we’d do then. 

Not that I’d live long enough to find out. 

It’s hard to imagine that so much can change in so short a time. Two months ago, my life was normal. Well, to me anyway. I had a wonderful job at CatCo, and a wonderful side job as defender of National City. Ironic, isn’t it? You’d think a star journalist for one of the biggest multi-media corporations in the world would have been able to see this apocalypse coming. You’d think if Supergirl was really so super then she’d be able to stop this threat. To save people. You know, defend National City. But I was too slow. I failed on both counts. 

I tried my best, though. And I wasn’t this pessimistic the whole time. 

When the outbreak hit National City, I was in my apartment, safe in my bed. I hadn’t remembered going to bed the night before, staying up into the late hours of the night with Alex, watching tv and eating loads of pizza and Chinese food. Alex was still asleep on my couch—when I awoke, I could hear her light snores from outside my room. That wasn’t the noise that woke me, though. 

It was the screams. 

There were so many of them. Outside my apartment, inside the building, all over the city. I rubbed my eyes and listened harder, thinking it might have been a dream. But the longer I listened, the worse it got. The screams were accompanied by growls and gurgles, and the sounds of ripping flesh. 

I sat up, tore the covers off, and ran to the window, trying to see what was happening. I couldn’t make anything out. It was too chaotic, people running, crying, diving for cover, even crashing through windows and looting the businesses. 

I flew into the living room, quite literally, and shook Alex on the shoulder. “Alex. Alex, wake up.”

“Huh what?” She bolted upright on the couch. Alex has always been a light sleeper, unlike me. It took a miracle to wake me up—or in this case, an apocalypse. 

“Alex, there’s something wrong. Somethings happening.” 

She drowsily rubbed at her face. “Kara, if this is about your neighbors fighting again, I told you, straight couples are just _ like _ that—” 

“This is not about the Johnsons,” I huffed. “There is something serious happening, and it is causing a city-side panic. Go look out the window.” 

Alex walked over to the window as fast as her sleepy legs would let her. “What...the...hell?” 

Slowly, the realization dawned on me as I looked out the window over Alex’s shoulder to the chaos below. I remembered a news article I read a few days ago, and a video I’d watched yesterday. Oh no. Please say it wasn’t. 

“I think I know what’s going on,” I whispered. 

“What?” 

I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and flipped the tv to a news station. The words of the news reporter bounced lifelessly off my ears, drowned out by the screams of the city. My heart nearly stopped dead at the headline on the screen: _ Virus Outbreak _. 

“Oh no.” 

“Virus?” Alex said. “Is it alien?” 

“I…I don’t know. I was supposed to do an article on it next week, but…” 

“Surely if it was alien I would’ve been alerted about it.” Alex crossed her arms, her face pale and her eyes as wide as I’d ever seen them. “I gotta get to the DEO.” 

I cringed, hearing in the apartment lobby below me the sickening crunch of bone breaking. “I gotta go _ help _.” 

She grabbed my arm, stopping me, momentarily, from going anywhere. “This is happening all over the city. All over the world, for all we know. The best way to help is to get to the bottom of this, and the best way to do that is at the DEO.” 

She was probably right. I knew that we could look for answers at the DEO, and I knew that Alex would be safest there. It made logical sense, but I could still feel the pull in my gut, the need to help people. To do something _ now. _

And then, through the clamor and panic of the city, I heard a voice that I would recognize anywhere. Calling for help. 

“Alex, stay here,” I demanded, speeding to my room to change. I wasn’t sure if keeping my secret identity secret from the general public even mattered anymore. It was more out of habit than anything. 

“Kara,” she exclaimed. “Where are you going?” 

I paused by the window, guilt gnawing at my stomach, at war with the panic that was urging me to the window. “Stay here,” I said. “I’ll be right back, and then I’ll take you to the DEO.” 

“Kara—” Alex said again. I cut her off by flying away. 

I was grateful that L Corp wasn’t too far from my apartment. As I neared, I saw into Lena’s office, saw three figures stumbling toward her. She shielded herself behind her desk, shakily aiming a pistol at the horde. 

The whole building shook as I landed on her deck and burst into her office. I didn’t stop to think. My eyes grew hot and my vision turned red, my sight turning to lasers that blasted the attackers, sending them soaring and crashing into the back wall. 

“Wait,” Lena said. My vision returned to normal, and I looked at her, the first I’d looked at her in months. God, I hadn’t realized how much I’d missed looking at her until just that moment. 

She stared back at me, silent for a moment. 

“Are you okay?” I asked. 

After a long second, she nodded. 

I tore my eyes away from her at the sound of growls and scrambles. Two of them had scrambled to their feet, and though their skin was sallow and bloodied, I recognized them as some of Lena’s employees. 

I couldn't hurt them, I realized. I didn’t know what this virus was or exactly how fatal it was, but I couldn’t take any chances. So instead, I shot a blast of icy breath at the two limping towards us, freezing them to the ground where they stood. 

I felt a hand on my arm, and I jumped slightly. “Kara,” Lena whispered. “What’s going on? My employees are attacked me and-and eating each other.” 

I gulped. “I don’t know yet. The news mentioned a virus outbreak that’s turning people rabid and cannibalistic. I need to get Alex to the DEO, but...I heard you needed help.” 

Her eyes snapped to meet mine. I couldn’t breathe for a moment. “I had it under control,” she whispered, her tone dismissive even though her voice wavered. 

Across the room, the third infected began to stir. 

“We need to go,” I said. “Can I…?” I held out my arms. 

Lena stepped into me, sliding an arm around my shoulders. I ignored the awkwardness I felt and ignored all the other emotions even more, scooping her into my arms. I felt her heartbeat racing in her chest, and I told myself that was due to the infected stalking towards us. 

I flew back out the patio way, hovering just outside the building before diving towards the street. Lena’s breath hitched, her grip on me tightening. As the street below us neared, I saw just how overrun with the infected it was. I saw a child scrambling around on all fours like a wild dog, growling, foamy red blood dripping out of her mouth and down her chin. A few yards away was a business woman marching down the street, her right arm broken at the elbow and hanging on by nothing but a flap of skin. Then I turned a corner onto a side street and had to shut my eyes at the sight of a horde that had surrounded a man. Blood splattered as they ripped off handfuls of flesh on which to feast, impassive to his gurgling screams. I wanted to help him. It physically pained me that I couldn’t. I had to ignore him, even as he called after me. “Supergirl,” he whispered. “Save me.” 

This was a nightmare. A nightmare I had woken up to and couldn’t awake from. 

“I’m taking you to the DEO,” I whispered, not even sure if she could hear me. “You’ll be safe there while I go get Alex.” But Lena nodded in response. 

It only took us another minute to get to the DEO, but it felt like an eternity. We landed at the bottom of the steps, and no sooner had I set her down than she hurriedly stepped away from me and busied herself with smoothing down the front of her blouse and adjusting her suit coat. I pretended like I didn’t notice or care and crossed the room to the control center. 

“Kara,” Nia said when she saw me, crossing the room to give me a hug. “I’m so relieved you’re here.” 

“Me too,” I said, and I meant it. “How did you get here?” 

“Oh, Brainy came and got me at my apartment.” She gestured over her shoulder at Brainy, who looked up from his computer screen at the sound of his name. “It was like, three in the morning. Scared me to death. It’s a good thing my roommate is out of town, or she would have taken a frying pan to his head.” 

Brainy’s eyes bugged. He stood from his desk chair and stepped towards us, hands clasped behind his back. “Yes,” he said. “As soon as I was aware of the outbreak, I rushed straight to Nia Nal’s apartment. Of course, I tried to contact you and other important personnel, but I suppose you were..._ asleep _.” 

“I do that, occasionally,” I said. It was only then that I realized that I hadn’t bothered to check my phone. I needed to grab it when I went back for Alex. Maybe a few other things too, like clothes. Keepsakes. 

I felt Lena behind me, heard her heartbeat and breath and the click of her heels on the tile floor. She walked around me and joined the circle between Brainy and Nia, most likely because she didn’t want to stand next to me. Standing across from me kind of defeated the purpose though, since our eyes kept meeting and then awkwardly flicking apart. 

“I feel really bad for not seeing this coming,” Nia said. “I should’ve. I really should’ve. I mean, I’ve been having dreams, really bad dreams, for the past week, but they were all different. I couldn’t make anything out of them.” 

“It’s not your fault,” I said quietly. Then, partly in an effort to avoid looking at Lena, I turned my attention to Brainy. “Did you not know anything about this virus? Surely you must’ve heard something about the outbreak in the future.” 

Brainy looked slightly panicky. Then again, he always looked panicky, and slightly self assured at the same time. “Much of our history was lost, as you’ll remember. I had no knowledge of this outbreak.” 

I felt a wave of frustration. I had been hoping that Brainy would have all sorts of future knowledge about this virus, including what caused it and how to stop it. But then he continued. 

“Additionally, I would be remiss if I didn’t mention the possibility of a timeline divergence.” 

“A timeline divergence?” Lena said. I didn’t dare look at her. 

“It is a possibility that my arrival or the arrival of Mon-El and Imra triggered some change in this timeline. Meaning that the future I am from might not be the future of this present.” 

I hated that that made sense. “Alright, Brainy: I assume you’ve been researching this virus and trying to figure out how to cure it.” 

“Yes. To no avail, thus far.” 

“Keep working on it, all of you. I have to go get Alex.” 

I took off, back into the morning sky, relishing in the silence around the DEO before I returned to the carnage of the city. I kept my focus on getting back to my apartment, and as I neared, I tried to look and listen in, to make sure that Alex was okay. I didn’t see her, even as I flew in the window and looked around the apartment. 

“Alex?” I called. There was no response, but I could hear movement in the other room. Through the wall, I saw a shape roughly Alex’s size. “Alex?” I called again, tentatively approaching the entrance to my bedroom. 

I realized that the figure moved too erratically to be Alex just before I rounded the corner. 

It definitely wasn’t Alex. 

It was an infected. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: depictions of gore, blood, death (not a character death), and violence. Additionally, a depiction of Kara behaving violently.

The infected growled and lunged at me. In my state of shock, I couldn’t move, couldn’t dodge, so I watched in horror as it grabbed my arm and bit me. 

Of course it didn’t hurt me. I didn’t even feel it. Its teeth scraped across my skin, bits of tooth crumbling off or pulling out by the roots all together. 

I cried out in disgust and pushed the infected away. It careened backward, its jaw broken from trying to pierce my skin and tripped on my bed, falling flat on its back. 

These infecteds activated my fight or flight response. Unfortunately, this time I did both. 

I leaped into the air, taking a few seconds to rear back before I soared toward the creature. My fist connected with its face and it popped like a water balloon, red blood and chunky brain matter splattering across my white comforter. 

My chest heaved with adrenaline. I sat up slowly, pushing myself up onto my knees. I looked at my fist, at the blood smears and bits of skin dangling off of it. Then I looked back at the infected. It was only then that I recognized the pink blood stained sweater and the straw colored hair fanned out across my bedspread. 

It was Ms. Johnson. 

I gasped, scrambling away from her. She must have been infected, completely infected, for her not to recognize me at all. To try and eat me, like Lena’s employees tried to eat her. Or maybe she did recognize me, but the sickness had taken enough control of her that she just didn’t care. 

I had killed her. Killed her with one punch. I’d killed an innocent woman, taking away any chance she had at recovery. I’d let my fear get the best of me, and her life had been the price. 

My breath heaved in my chest, and my ears filled with whimpers. It took me a few seconds to realize that they were coming from me. 

I had to get a hold of myself. I still had to find Alex. I could fall apart later. 

I closed my eyes, trying to listen for Alex, to weed out her heartbeat in a sea of racing hearts. It took a few moments for me to calm down enough to focus. And there she was, ten floors below me on the ground floor, grunting with the effort of what I guessed was a struggle with an infected. 

I should have known that she wouldn’t be able to stay put like I told her to. 

I took off, out my door and down the stairwell, bursting into the apartment lobby. The whole place smelled of blood and rot, a complete 180 from the usual smell of lavender air freshener and the faint aroma of carpet cleaner, and it was all I could do to keep from gagging. 

The room was overrun with infecteds, scattered about, crawling on the floor by the remains of their victims, and swarming the reception desk. On top of this desk stood Alex, still dressed in her rumpled clothes from the day before and brandishing a floor lamp as a weapon. She bashed one in the head with the base of it as she turned and saw me fly in.

“Kara,” she exclaimed. “I’ve never been so glad to see you.”

“Thanks for staying put,” I said, landing next to her on the desk.

“Thanks for abandoning me in the middle of a nation-wide epidemic.”

I couldn’t really counter that, so I made a face at her.

“I haven’t been able to get out,” Alex continued, gesturing at the front door with the lamp. Through the glass doors, I saw a swarm of infecteds, crawling over each other, growling and clawing at the glass. 

“It would be easiest for us to leave by the roof,” I said. 

Alex paused. “But what do we do with…” she gestured at the room full of infecteds. “Leaving them here feels wrong.”

“Alex, I can’t carry all of them. The best thing we  _ can _ do is leave them here so that they can’t hurt anyone else.”

She nodded and set the lamp down on the desk. I picked her up and flew back into the stairwell, up and up, breaking the lock on the door to the roof and soaring up into the sky. 

We arrived at the DEO a few minutes later. The first thing I saw when we landed by the circular desks was Lena. She leaned against the desk, pointing at something on Brainy’s computer. I looked away from her, even as I walked towards the three of them. 

“Have you learned anything yet?” I kept my eyes fixed on Brainy.

He spun around in his office chair, fingers steepled in front of his face. “Yes,” he said decidedly. “I have been in contact with the President about this outbreak. Currently, the other governmental departments have no more knowledge about this then we do, but they are attempting to quarantine it to the west coast and are encouraging Director Danvers to stay in touch. Additionally, they sent us a map of the outbreak thus far.” 

He wheeled to the side and pointed at the computer screen. It showed a map of the United States, lit up with bright red dots all along the east coast with a small scattering into the central states. I watched as one popped up in Texas. 

“As you can see, this updates in real time.” Then, he cut a look at me. “Kara, what is that on your shoulder?”

I looked down, saw the remains of Ms. Johnson still on my sleeve. “I was attacked, in my apartment.” Then, I realized what he really meant. “Oh.” 

Alex stepped forward. “I’ll take Kara to the infirmary to run some tests of the infected DNA.”

Brainy nodded. “And Nia Nal, Ms. Luthor, and myself will remain here to conduct more research.”

In the infirmary, Alex cut me a look as she tugged on her rubber gloves. 

“What?” I asked. “Is this about getting attacked? Cause it wasn’t my fault.” I gulped, trying not to think about Ms. Johnson biting me. Or her insides spilled all over my bed. Maybe I should mention what I’d done to Alex. But I wasn’t ready to face it. And I wasn’t ready for anyone to know.

Alex just grunted in response and started preparing her tools on a side table. 

“What?” I said again.

“Look, you could have just said that you were going to rescue Lena Luthor instead of being cryptic.”

I sighed. “I didn’t have time to explain, Alex. I heard her in her office. She was being attacked. I had to help her. What, did you just want me to let her die?”

She ripped off the plastic wrapper to a disposable tool, presumably what she would be using to gather the evidence. I didn’t know the name of it. “Of course not,” she said. “I’m not even mad. Not really. I’m just...concerned.”

“Lena’s fine,” I said.

She brushed the tool over my shoulder, wiping at a spot of blood. “I know. I know. I’m more just worried about you.”

I frowned. 

Alex sighed. “I know you hate me bringing it up. And I’ll quit asking, I promise. But whatever went down between you and Lena...you need to let it go. Or at least work past it. Cause holding onto grudges or fights or whatever will eat you from the inside out, and we already have too many things trying to eat us.” She put the stick into an evidence bag, took off the plastic gloves, and patted me on the back. “Or don’t. I probably don’t know what I’m talking about.”

I looked down at my hands, at the blood stains still smeared on my knuckles. She really didn’t know what she was talking about. She only knew the bare minimum--that Lena had found out that I was Supergirl. She didn’t know the rest. Only Lena did. 

I stood from the bed, walking towards the entrance. “I’m going to shower and change. Let me know about any updates.” I turned away from her and marched out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It took me a while to write this chapter, but I know what’s going to happen in chapter three so I’ll try to get that one out sooner. Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I’ve made a few changes for this story—nothing that effects the chapters already published, but just my plans for the rest of the story. For example, I was planning on this story being completely post season four, which it kind of still is, but it’s not super canon compliant with events from season three—so be prepared for some new but familiar faces in the upcoming chapters!

I watched absently as the blood dribbled off my hands in cherry red rivulets, circling the shower drain before disappearing. I was covered in the evidence of my mistake, or at least, I had been before I peeled out of the suit and was now scrubbing it off of me with unscented military grade soap. Soon, it would be gone, but the reality of that one reaction, that one small punch, just a little more than a knee-jerk reaction, was just now sinking in. 

And the guilt. I was no stranger to guilt, of course I wasn’t. I was the near-sole survivor of a planet consumed by its own hubris. I felt it in droves now. About that punch, about abandoning my sister for someone who currently hated my guts, hell, about taking the time to shower instead of rescuing people on the outside, doing everything I could to help. Some hero I was. 

I turned off the water and pulled aside the plastic curtain, briefly wondering how long it would be until my next shower, if this time tomorrow we would even still have water and electricity or if it too would be lost to this viral outbreak. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked to the supply closet in the corner to fetch a change of clothes. The DEO kept spare uniforms in the showers and locker rooms—sturdy pants, jackets, and a stack of spare shirts with DEO logos on them. I reached for one of these, freezing when I heard a noise behind me. 

Lena Luthor stood in the entrance to the showers, eyes wide and looking everywhere but at me. I adjusted my towel, clutching it to my chest, desperately hoping that she didn’t notice just how red my cheeks were. 

Assuming she was even _looking_ at my cheeks.

“Alex sent me,” she said quickly. She held up both her hands, covered in blue medical gloves. “She wanted me to get your suit in case additional testing was required. She didn’t think of it earlier. Apparently.”

“Oh.” I pretended not to notice as her eyes drifted towards me and then darted away. “It’s-it’s over there.” I pointed to where I had draped it across a bench. 

Lena picked it up gingerly, her expression unreadable. I wasn’t sure if she was worried about contamination, or still held a grudge against it as a symbol of my dishonesty. Or if she was simply grateful for something specific to train her gaze on. 

“Sorry,” she said after a moment. “I thought you’d still be… And Alex wanted it immediately. Sorry.”

I opened my mouth to say something. I wasn’t sure what. Lena turned and hurried out the door before I could find out. 

I immediately dropped my face into my hand. Rao. That was the most awkward thing I’ve ever been through. 

What a day.

*

Lena wasn’t in the control center when I returned, and I breathed a sigh of relief to myself. I wasn’t ready to face her yet, not after that. I forced myself not to search for her heartbeat and focused on Alex instead, leaning against a desk with one hand, the other one rubbing her forehead and temples. 

“Ma’am, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Alex said to the face on the screen. 

“We are in a governmental lockdown, Director Danvers,” the face said, her expression stern. “This crisis is priority number one. To be frank, I don’t care what you think. You will follow my orders, you will give those orders to your inferiors, and you will send me the results and any relevant information.” She hung up. 

Alex let out a breath, as did Nia, who was sitting in a chair to her right. Brainy frowned. 

“To be fair,” he said, “it would be the best way and the fastest to acquire the necessary intel.” 

“What would?” I asked. I crossed my arms and leaned against the desk next to Alex. 

She sighed. “That was the Director of the Department of Defense. Because of our position, she felt that we were best equipped to conduct the necessary tests.” 

“That’s...probably true,” I said. “So what’s the problem?” 

“The problem is that she wants us to run tests on a person who has been infected with the virus.” 

“_ Oh _.” I agreed with Alex—that was a terrible idea. All the possible ways that could go wrong ran through my head. 

But I also thought that Brainy had a point. And I had to do everything I could to protect the people of National City and the world. 

“Kara, I’m going to put you on this job, since you are unable to be hurt or infected. Nia, I’m going to send you out with her for the same reason.” Alex sighed. “I have no choice here, guys. Just do your best and stay safe. Dismissed.”

*

“The nearest infected is in the city, at least half a mile away,” I told Nia in front of the stairwell. She had changed into her suit, but mine was still under custody, so to speak, so the DEO shirt and pants would have to do. 

“Okay,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. “So what’s our plan of attack?” 

“That’s...a great question. I…” 

I trailed off when Lena Luthor entered, crossing the room to where Alex stood, telling her something in a hushed tone. I forced myself not to listen, turning my attention back to Nia instead. 

“Flying into town would be the quickest way,” I said. “If you would be alright with that.” 

She nodded, so I picked her up and flew away from the DEO before I could be distracted again. We landed in an alley on the south side of the city a few minutes later, taking a moment to right ourselves before peering out the entrance. 

“So, what,” Nia said in a low voice, “we just grab the first one we see?” 

I concentrated a moment, hearing the tell-tale growl of an infected. “The closest one is over there,” I said, pointing down the street. “By that junkie van.” 

“The one with the Grateful Dead decals?” 

“That’s the one. And then there’s a horde over in that bodega, but if we’re quiet enough we shouldn’t incur their wrath.” 

Nia stepped away from the entrance, looking around the alleyway. “Hang on,” She said, stepping around the back of the building. “There’s an empty garbage can here.” 

I followed her back behind the building. “And?” 

“Look.” She stood beside it. “Taller than a human. Makes for easier and safer transportation.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” I said. “Nice thinking, Dreamer.” 

She grinned. “I think I might have a plan of attack, too.” 

It was a good plan. It really was. It was too bad that the dead-heads had other ideas. 

We did our parts right: Nia ran out from the alley, yelling just loud enough to attract the one infected by the van. He growled as soon as he saw her, lurching away from the van and down the street towards her. I had to say, it was a very odd sight to see a man with waist length hair and a tie dye peace sign shirt running towards your friend in hopes of eating her flesh off her bones. I flew above him, holding the garbage can and waiting for the right opportunity to scoop him up. 

Unfortunately, as he started to run towards Nia, he bumped into the van, which was apparently full of infected dead-heads. They growled at the disturbance and started to scratch at the back doors. 

I didn’t worry about them too much, instead focusing my attention on the one charging towards Nia. I flew towards him, swooping down and readying the garbage can. 

That was when I heard the breaking of glass. We all froze, even the infected, turning back towards the van and the dead-head crawling out the broken window on the side. 

I panicked, yet again, my instincts taking over and controlling me like a marionette. My vision turned red, and I fired a blast of lasers at it. 

Now _ this _ is where I really screwed things up. In my panic, my aim was off, and instead of hitting the infected I blasted a hole in the back door of the stoner van. 

Immediately, two infecteds stumbled out. The third crawled out on all fours, nose in the air at the smell of prey. Its eyes landed on Nia, and it screamed. 

I hurled the garbage can at the three of them, crashing against them and pinning them against the remains of the van. 

The peace sign dead-head hissed, racing down the street towards Nia. Well, racing as fast as it could, which wasn’t very fast but much faster than I would have given him credit for. I was about to step in, either with an ice blast or another shot lasers—I wasn’t about to use my fists again, not if I could help it—but Nia didn’t need any help. She summoned an oneirokinetic blast from her gloves, setting the energy loose on the dead-head. The blast froze him to where he stood, his body convulsing from the intensity of the power. He fell to the pavement a few moments later, twitching, but otherwise not moving. 

From down the street, the opposite end to where Nia stood, hands still poised in case her powers were needed again, a scream pierced my ears. It wasn’t the bloodthirsty screech of an infected, but rather one of fear—quick, guttural, and cut off by panting and gasping for air. I looked over, floating towards the voice a few feet, just in time to see a young girl, seemingly uninfected, dart towards an empty diner. 

“Nia, take care of the other three,” I said, pointing to the van and the three remaining dead-heads who had managed to push off the garbage can and were stumbling to their feet. 

I flew towards the girl. She tugged on the handle to the front door of a diner, banging on the glass and rattling the closed sign on the other side. “Help,” she whispered to no one in particular. “Please.” 

I landed on the sidewalk behind her. “It’s okay,” I said. 

She practically jumped out of her skin, turning towards me and pressing her back against the diner door. “Don’t hurt me.” 

“I won’t hurt you,” I said, trying to keep my voice as quiet as possible. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Most of the time, kids weren’t scared of me unless they were really little cause they knew who I was. But I suppose in this outfit it was impossible for her to tell. “It’s okay. I’m Supergirl.” 

She frowned, eyeing me up and down. “What? No you’re not.” 

I set my fists on my hips and floated into the air, just a foot or so off the ground. 

Her eyes bugged. “Oh my gosh,” she breathed. “I can see it now, I just—I just didn’t recognize you without…” 

“My costume is currently out of commission.” I landed back on the sidewalk. 

The girl actually cracked a smile. “I-I can’t believe it. Supergirl never comes to this far south in the city. I’m such a huge fan.” 

“Are you okay? Were you hurt?” 

“No…” She fiddled with a blue strand of hair. “I just don’t know what’s going on. My mom hasn’t come back from her night shift, and she’s not answering any of my texts, which she never does. And then everybody has gone crazy. It’s terrifying. I saw my neighbor eating the mailman.” 

“It’s going to be okay,” I told her, hoping that she’d believe me. “There’s a terrible virus going around, but I have my best people on it. Don’t worry. Now, if you come with me I can take you to a secure location where we can keep you safe until we get this sorted out.” 

She shook her head. “No. I have to find my mom.” 

“I think your mom would want you to be somewhere safe and—”

“You don’t know my mom,” she snapped. Then she shook her head. “I didn’t mean to be rude. I just want to find her. I’m sorry, Supergirl.” 

“Kara.” It popped out before I could stop it. But what the hell. “What’s your name?” 

“Ruby,” she said. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ruby. I—”

There was a crash behind us. Down the street, infecteds tumbled out of the bodega’s broken window. Ruby cried out in surprise. 

“Okay Ruby,” I said. “I gotta go. I gotta go help Dreamer.” 

Momentarily distracted, her eyes widened. “Dreamer’s here?” 

“Not for much longer if I don’t help her out.” 

“B-but what do I do? Can I help?” 

“No.” I stepped past her and opened the door to the diner, the lock breaking easily as it swung open on rusty hinges. “You’re not going to help. You’re going to hide in here and stay safe. And scream if you need anything.” 

I shut the door behind her and took off back towards Nia. I landed just as she blasted one of the infecteds in the chest, sending it flying back and crashing against a brick building. 

“Careful,” I said to her. “That’s a person. A sick person. We’re not here to fight them, just collect one and bring it back to the DEO.” 

She nodded, her arms dropping to her sides. “You’re right. You’re right, I just panicked.” 

“I know what you mean,” I muttered, the guilt gnawing at my stomach once again. 

Nia gasped, her eyes bugging. “Kara, behind you!” 

I spun around, but not before one of the dead-heads from the van lunged at me. I shoved it off, harder than I meant to, and it stumbled back into the oncoming crowd of infecteds, knocking them over like a bunch of bowling pins. 

“Come on, let’s move,” Nia said, racing over to grab the garbage can. I picked up the dead-head that Nia had tossed into the brick wall and eased it into the can as gently as I could. 

“Hold on tight,” I said, grabbing onto her with one arm and using my free one to lug the dead-head all the way back to the DEO. I set Nia down in the control center but didn’t set the dead-head down until we were safely in the infirmary. Alex met me there a few moments later. 

“Kara, thank God you and Nia are okay.” 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” I lifted the dead-head out and set him on one of the cots. “Your dead-head, as requested.” 

Alex snorted, gesturing at the Grateful Dead shirt it wore with a loose medical glove. “A literal dead-head.” 

“Yeah. That’s what I thought.” I looked up right as Lena walked in. Our eyes met for a moment, then both retreated in opposite directions. She grabbed a pair of medical gloves too, crossing the room to help Alex gather the supplies needed. 

“Thanks Kara. We’ll keep you updated on any progress we make.” 

“Anything I can do to help?” 

I doubted it, but I wanted to help. I wanted to do anything to assuage the guilt I felt. 

“I don’t think so,” Alex said, covering her mouth with a face mask. In my peripheral, I saw Lena put one on too. 

I stood there for a moment more, half hoping that Alex would change her mind. I just felt so helpless. All these people in National City sick, and me not able to do a thing to help them. All of these people in danger, and me—

Oh no. 

“Oh shit,” I said aloud. 

“What?” Alex asked. 

“I forgot about Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
Thanks for reading! The addition of Ruby was a total surprise to me, but I’m hoping that it fits. I’m planning on her and Sam to be big parts of this story going forward and I’m excited about the direction this story is taking.  
Thanks for your patience while I wrote this new chapter. It seems like it took forever for me to write, but at least it’s a long one.  
As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated. Happy reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. This is an idea I’ve had for like, two or three years, but it’s taken me this long to figure out the direction I wanted to take. I’m really excited about this fic though, and I love the dark direction it’s taking.  
Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
Title taken from Shakespeare’s Richard III.


End file.
